Familia
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero sin duda hay algo que siempre sabré. Somos lo que otras personas dejan en nosotros. Y yo, sinceramente sé, que parte de Atem está en mi como en el resto de mis amigos. Así que, felicidades viejo, en donde sea que estés, porque aquí, en este pedacito del mundo, tu esencia nos acompaña y tu memoria es nuestra inspiración... One-Shot, PdV:Tristan


Bien, sorpresa he regresado... Creo jejeje, la verdad es que estoy orgullosa de este One-shot ya que inicialmente mi primer fic iba a ser del "pequeño" mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! pues para ese tiempo era mi anime favorito y el que más amaba. Eso si, nunca imaginé que sería narrado por Tristan/Honda y mucho menos algo tipo "después de..." XD

**Derechos**: Yugioh no me pertenecé, si lo hiciera en vez de hacer GX, 5Ds y Zelxal yo continuaría con la original. Nada como Yugi y sus amigos.

* * *

**-Familia-**

Admito que no soy el tipo de persona que se da cuenta de las cosas muy rápidamente. Soy un poco torpe para esas cosas, mi compadre Joey es igual. Pero a veces siento que él va un paso al frente de mi... Bueno, como no estarlo si es el idiota con más suerte que he conocido.

-**¿Tristan?**-

Serenity me saca de mi meditación nada profunda. Ambos nos encontramos en un banco de la Plaza Domino en algo que se le puede llamar cita… Pero no lo es.

-**¿Si, Serenity?**- la miro con curiosidad.

-**Es que te veo algo distraído, ¿pasa algo?-**

Solo me limite a sonreír, Serenity es tan especial que a pesar de tener ese dulce aire de ingenuidad e inocencia es muy perspectiva. Y esa es una de las razones por la que estoy enamorado de ella.

-**Si, todo esta bien. Es solo que estaba pensando en tu hermano…-** le expliqué, pero me di cuenta que eso sonó muy raro y decidí arreglar. -**¡No pensaba nada raro con tu hermano! Ya sabes, solo pensaba en que a pesar de todo siempre parece saber las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor tomando en cuenta que siempre está en el universo de "solo duelos"… ¡No era nada raro ni nada parecido!-**

**-Jajajaja…-** rió tapando sus labios con su palma. -**Tranquilo, nunca pensé que pensabas en "algo raro".-**

Su risa se extendió y como la suave melodía que era no pude evitar reír también. Sin duda alguna, Serenity es mágica.

**-Pero aún así, ¿a qué se debe a que estés pensando en mi hermano?-**

**-Bueno… Es que, bueno… La verdad no lo sé.-** trate de explicar, pero la verdad ni yo entendía el porqué estaba pensando en las comparaciones. -**Es que, yo soy muy torpe y hay veces que no me doy cuenta de las cosas… Y tu hermano a pesar de todo siempre se da cuenta de todo.-**

Tras mi explicación ella volvió a reír tan delicadamente y armoniosamente como siempre.

-**¡Mi hermano no siempre se da cuenta de todo!-** rió fuertemente. **-Un ejemplo es con Mai. Mi hermano todavía no se ha dado cuenta que ella está enamorada de él.-**

Ella hablaba con esa emoción que solo ella podía interpretar, riendo, con energía. Vaya que cada vez me enamoro más de ella.

-**Eso es verdad, pero Mai tampoco se ha dado cuenta que él también está enamorado de ella.-** le dije.

**-No la verdad, ella lo sabe. Lo que pasa es que es lo suficientemente orgullosa para dar ese paso. Dice que es mi hermano el que tiene que dar ese paso.-**

**-¡Vaya panda de orgullosos! Jajaja, ¡la pareja perfecta en mi opinión!-**

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de cosas casuales, hoy era un día especial. La verdad es que ya esto se a hecho costumbre entre nosotros desde hace un tiempo, el de venir a estos bancos a pasar la tarde. Siempre que salgo de la Universidad me la encuentro a ella saliendo de la preparatoria, luego de saludarnos caminamos hasta estos bancos y nos sentamos a hablar hasta que la noche cae. La primera vez Joey casi me mata, ya que se supone que su hermanita estuviera en casa desde muy temprano.

Se podría decir que la amistad de nuestro pequeño grupo se ha fortalecido mucho desde lo que nosotros llamamos "la partida del Faraón". Ya han pasado 2 años de eso y la verdad es que aún así extrañamos mucho a Atem. Fue un gran amigo y lo queremos a pesar de saber que él ya descansa en paz. La verdad es que nunca olvidare esa loca aventura que vivimos junto a él. En verdad que nos hace mucha falta, mi viejo favorito.

Tea se fue a estudiar a New York en América, pero aún se mantiene en contacto con nosotros a través de las paginas sociales, Messenger, Skype, celular… Todas las Navidades, Día de Acción de Gracias o Vacaciones nos visita y se queda como 2 semanas entre nosotros. Le está hiendo bien, allá en Estados Unidos, a pesar de que fue la más destruida de nosotros luego de la partida del faraón. No era un secreto para nadie que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y él de ella, pero bueno, las circunstancias no estaban para su romance. Romance que sería más hermoso y puro que el de la saga esa nueva de vampiros que brillan que a Serenity tanto le gusta.

Yugi actualmente esta trabajando en la tienda de juego de su abuelo, esta de vacaciones ya que entra en dos meses a su curso de arqueología. Sigue los pasos de su abuelo, pero aún así sigue siendo el rey de los juegos. Se a superado mucho desde la partida del faraón, ahora es todo un hombre con mucha seguridad. Eso si, solo ha crecido como 6 centímetros. Sigue igual de pequeño, pero no se le puede culpar, sus genes son así. Está saliendo con Rebeca, pues hace como un año medio le pidió a Tea que saliera con él, pero ella le aclaró que lo vé solo como un amigo, qué a quién ama es a Atem a pesar de que él ya no esté. Yugi se lo tomó bien y 3 meses después ya era oficialmente novio de la revoltosa de Rebeca. Por cierto, ella sigue igual que siempre. Solo que un poco menos obsesiva y algo más humilde.

Mai actualmente vive aquí en Domino. Ahora es como un tipo de maestra para duelistas principiantes, ya que su técnica a mejorado y sigue siendo una de las mejores del mundo entero. Su relación con Joey es la misma de siempre, solo que ahora pasan casi todo el tiempo junto y han pasado a algo así como amigos con derecho. Pero bueno, yo apuesto que antes de su cumpleaños ya son novios. Porque mira que después de casi 6 años y todavía siguen siendo tan… Tan Joey y Mai para no oficializar su relación. El uno para el otro sin duda.

Duke sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza para mi, lo veo de vez en cuando ya que se la pasa viajando junto a Pegasus. Volvieron a las alianzas y no dejan de ser millonarios. Lo peor de todo es que no nos prestan ni por caridad… ¡Estúpido chico de los dados! Otra cosa es que siempre que viene se la pasa coqueteando con Serenity, cosa que para nada me sigue agradando.

Bakura estudia con nosotros en la misma Universidad, también está tomando arqueología pero en lo que en verdad le está poniendo esfuerzo y desea ser es en el campo de la psicología. Ya saben, todo eso que paso con el Bakura malo lo a puesto a pensar que muchas personas pasan por algo similar a él y tomando en cuenta su vivencia, él quiere ayudar a todas esas personas que tiene problemas con las emociones y su mente. Creo que está saliendo con alguien, porque cada vez que se lo insinúo se sonroja y empieza a tartamudear. Espero que algún día me la presente, si es que estoy en lo correcto.

Joey está estudiando maestría para ser profesor en alguna preparatoria. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos dijo que quería estudiar eso, pero él dijo: "¡Hey, viejo! La juventud se está perdiendo. Y siento que haciendo esto los puedo ayudar a ir por un camino sano. Sin violencia, sin drogas, sin alcohol, sin adiciones dañinas… Yo quiero ser un héroe, y siendo maestro, rescataré a muchos jóvenes para la futura generación. Además, seré el maestro más cool de todos los tiempos." y tras eso sonrió como solo mi viejo puede hacer. La verdad estoy orgulloso de él, es como un hermano para mi y lo admiro por todo lo que a hecho.

Kaiba… Pues, Kaiba ya es parte del grupo, pero a la distancia. Ahora está concentrado en hacer una academia de duelos. Quizás Joey pueda trabajar ahí, ya que sería las dos cosas que a él le gusta hacer; enseñar y duelos. Kaiba ha cambiando un poco, ahora es un poco más sociable y trata de no criticarnos tanto. A sido el que más a visitado a Tea a New York, disque porque tiene un gran negocio por aquellos lares. Para mi es que siente algo por ella ya que desde hace 2 años son muy buenos amigos y Kaiba siempre se le escapa una sonrisa cuando habla de Tea. Pero ahí me confundo porque también está Ishizu, con la que tiene una muy estrecha relación y muchos negocios de por medio.

Mokuba ya tiene novia, una genia de su clase. Todo los fines de semanas se la pasa con nosotros en los juegos o paseando por la ciudad. Actualmente estudia en la escuela aunque de igual forma esta trabajando con Kaiba en la compañía. La verdad es que es un muchachito de lo más admirable. Yo lo quiero como si fuera un hermanito menor y a veces pasa por el taller a ayudarme, ya que le estoy enseñando algo de mecánica.

De Marik casi no se sabe, se la pasa de arriba para bajo con Odian creando torneos por todo el mundo. La última vez que supe de él fue por Tea cuando éste fue a Estado Unidos reclutando duelista y pasó por su casa a saludarla y recordar viejos tiempos. Creo que ya es igual de millonario que Kaiba, digo, para hacer tanto viaje hay que ser rico. ¿O no?

**-¡Tristan!-**

**-¡Oh, perdona!-** me disculpe avergonzado, otra vez me volví a distraer.

**-Jajajaja, ¿ahora en que estarás pensando?-** me miró para luego darme un dulce beso entre mis labios.

Sobre Serenity y yo… Pues, ¡ya somos novios!

**-Nada más importante que tú.-** la volví a besar con amor.

Hace un año le pedí que fuera mi novia a lo que ella me respondió con un apasionado ¡SI! y un aún más apasionado beso. La verdad es que no hay día en el que yo no sea feliz junto a ella y en el que no desee el al fin formar una familia junto a ella. Siempre la apoyaré en todo lo que ella sueñe, pues ese es mi trabajo. Ella quiere estudiar enfermería, pues debido a lo que ella paso durante su ceguera, desarrollo una especie de admiración por esa profesión ya que la ayudaron mucho en el proceso.

**-Ya lo creo.-** sonrió con tanta dulzura que no pude evitar abrazarla y robarle otro beso.

Yo en cambio estoy estudiando mecánica, ya que es mi pasión luego de Serenity. Tengo un taller que mis padres me ayudaron a conseguir y con mis ahorros he ido arreglando el equipo. Como ya dije a veces Mokuba me ayuda, pero tengo a dos compañeros de clases que también trabajan junto a mi en mi taller. Creo que a futuro seremos socios y quizás podríamos llegar muy lejos. Somos bueno en lo que hacemos.

-**Te amo, Serenity.-** solté ya sin pensar a lo que a ella se le iluminó el rostro.

**-Yo también te amo, Tristan.-**

Puedo decir que soy un idiota, torpe y hasta ignorante. Pero eso no quita que yo, Tristan Taylor, soy un gran hombre que daría la vida por sus amigos. El faraón hace dos años se fue y dejó una marca en nuestros corazones. Pero a mi me dejó más que eso, él dejó en mi la confianza en mi mismo, el hombre en mi. Estoy agradecido por todo, a él, a Dios, a mi familia, a mis amigos. Estoy agradecido porque tengo una buena vida, una maravillosa novia y unos incomparables amigos, todos somos una gran familia.

**-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hermanita!-**

**-¡Hermano! ¡Ya deja el drama, Tristan es mi novio!-**

Y todas las familias tienen peleas.

**-Déjalo, Serenity. Tú sabes que Joseph es un crío en toda la regla.-**

**-¡Mai cállate! ¡Deja que te de tu merecido, rubia artificial!-**

**-¡Eres un perro Joseph Wheleer!-**

**-¡No más que tú!-**

Y hay diferencias.

**-¡Siempre que vengo, siempre los encuentro peleado! ¡Madura ya, Joey!-**

**-¡Pero Tea! ¡Ella empezó!-**

**-¡No me importa, jovencito! ¡Tú eres el que serás maestro! ¿Qué ejemplo le darás a esos jóvenes? -**

**-Tienes razón, perdona Mai. No pienso que eres una perra ni que eres una rubia artificial.-**

**-¡Aww! ¡Joseph! ¡Eres tan tierno!-**

En las familias hay reconciliaciones.

-**Que bueno que todo se resolvió.-** sonrió el tricolor.

-**¡Muy cierto, mi hermoso Yugi!-**miró a su novio con admiración.

**-Jejeje, me imagino que ya son novios, ¿cierto?-**

**-¡Bakura!-** gritaron Mai y Joey sonrojado.

**-¿Qué?-**

Hay todo tipo de variedad.

-**Hum… Trato de entender porque rayos sigo con ustedes.-**

**-Porque te gusta estar con nosotros, Seto.-**

**-Tienes razón, pequeña bailarina.-** sonrió con brazos cruzados.

-**Hermano, recuerda que tenemos que terminar los tramites de tu último negocio.-**

**-Lo sé, Moki…-**

Siempre habrá una oveja negra.

**-Pero que hermosa estas, Serenity. Aún no sé el porqué no estas conmigo.-**

**-¡Será porque está conmigo, niño de los dados!-** le grité con los puños cerrados.

-**Eso no será por mucho, cabello de pirámide.-**

La familia nunca dejara de ser familia aunque estés a millones años luz.

**-Jajajaja, pirámide, esa estuvo buena… ¡Y eso que yo he visto muchas!-**

**-Joven Marik…-** reprendió el moreno.

-**Lo siento, Odion.-**

Porque la familia siempre…

**-Bien, ahora que estamos todos… ¡A parrandear!-** exclamó Joey.

**-¡Siii!-**

Siempre…

**-Bueno, vamos para KaibaLand, Seto y yo hemos puesto más atracciones y niveles más difíciles en los duelos.-**

**-Buena idea, Mokuba. Vamos a ver que tiene el patético de Wheeler que ofrecer está vez. Todavía espero esa revancha que me juró.-**

**-¡Cállate Kaiba, que morderás la arena!-** lo miró desafiante Joey. -**¡He mejorado mi técnica!-**

**-Si es la técnica que ayer usaste contra mi, Kaiba barrera el suelo contigo, Joseph.**

**-¡Callá Mai!-**

**-¡Hermano, trata bien a Mai!-**

Siempre…

-**Jajajaja, vaya que los extrañaba, chicos.-** murmuró Tea.

-**Y nosotros a ti.-** le sonrió Yugi abrazando a Rebeca.

-**¡Abrazo de grupo!-** gritó Joey.

Estará unida.

**-Yo no doy abrazos.-** se quejó Kaiba.

-**¡No seas un amargado, viejo! ¡Hazlo por Tea!-** le dije.

**-Esta bien, pero los mato si dicen una sola palabra de ésto. ¿Entendido?**

Esta es mi familia, una familia de amigos que en estos momentos se dan un abrazo colectivo, con mucho cariño, amor, fidelidad, complicidad y verdad. Esto fue el legado de Atem, nuestro mayor amigo. El que no importando donde esté, siempre estará en nuestro corazón.

**-Los amo, chicos.-**

**-¡Ay Tristan! ¡Ya te pusiste sentimental!-**

Y tras el comentario de Joey todos soltaron a reír. Yo también reí, pues no todo los días no reunimos todos a compartir como hoy, el día en el que Atem se fue "para siempre" físicamente pero no de nuestras mentes.

-**Ya vayámonos, que estoy seguro que el "impostor" no quiere que nos andemos con sentimentalismo en este día, KaibaLand invita para todo el día.-**

**-¡Si!-** volvimos a celebrar todos.

Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero sin duda hay algo que siempre sabré. Somos lo que otras personas dejan en nosotros. Y yo, sinceramente sé, que parte de Atem está en mi como en el resto de mis amigos. Así que, felicidades viejo, en donde sea que estés, porque aquí, en este pedacito del mundo, tu esencia nos acompaña y tu memoria es nuestra inspiración. Sigue descansando en paz, honorable faraón Atem, mi gran amigo fiel.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer, un gusto la verdad el subir esta obra.

_La verdad es que espero saber que opinan de lo escrito, ya que es una temática que no he tocado y una perspectiva que no uso._

¡Un saludo a todos!


End file.
